In-Between the Verses: A Spider-Verse Story
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: A plot is brewing in the world of PvZ, causing all the heroes of DC Super Hero Girls, Mario, Total Drama, and the Spider-Verse to get ripped away. What is happening? Why are they here? Is this summary a good way to explain the story? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone screamed as they were still flying through the dimensional vortex. Luckily, Jordan B. still had his hat and went inside, prompting Dawn to do the same.

"Hey, you guys gonna get in or what?" He pulled the others into his hat, with them landed in the middle of the ground. "Welcome to my hat!" Again, it was quite roomy and served as his actual home.

"Remarkable. So this is your actual home?"

"In a sense… yes. Now follow me, okay?" Everyone did so and went to Jordan's Travelling Room, which was still the same. Everyone can now see that they are in a dimensional plane resembling spider webs.

"Huh. Is this your doing?"

"Nope! I have no idea what is happening."

"I do…" Spider-Ham spoke up, remembering being in this plane before.

"What is it, Ham?" Zatanna was curious as to what her boyfriend meant.

"Remember me saying that I've had experience with dimensional traveling before?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, this is how my first time went." Everyone gave certain looks as they were suddenly jerked towards one portion of the webs in particular...

* * *

_**E-5509**_

An explosion from Zomboss HQ launched the hat outside of the base, sending it straight onto a billboard in Town Center. Once it hit the ground, everyone got out.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Supergirl, trying to grasp what just happened. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know… it looks familiar though…" Rosalina noted how familiar everything looks. No one else really knew where they were, but their curiosity ended as they heard a collective sound.

"Brains…" Everyone went into a battle stance, moving slowly towards the source… which was a group of Zombies, consisting of a couple of Browncoats, TV Heads, and Foot Soldiers. There was also a Gargantuar as the leader of the group.

"Oh wait!" Jordan and Rosalina remembered where they could be. "We think we know where we are! Just hold on and let us take care of this." Jordan and Rosalina went wild on the Zombies, leaving only their heads. They even took down the Gargantuar, without getting a scratch on them, leaving the giant Zombie to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Remember Thanksgiving last year?"

"Definitely! That was before the World of Light storyline!" Their moment of reminiscing was interrupted again by a Sunflower coming up to them.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?"

"Oh, we're sorry. But we were actually dragged here by accident. Where exactly are we?"

"Oh, you're in Town Center. But for grander scope, you're in Neighborville!"

"I'm sorry," said Jessica, trying to grasp the name and the fact that the Sunflower is actually talking. "Did you say… Neighborville?"

"Yup, don't weird it out." She stopped when she saw Spider-Ham and went up to him. "Hmm… you seem kinda familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, I don't think so? Maybe-" Spider-Ham stopped when he suddenly glitched… _hard_. Everyone else was alarmed by this, Zatanna especially.

"Ham! Are you okay?!" She held him in her arms as he reassured her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. This was a part of my adventure too." This is what got the Sunflower to recognize him.

"Wait a minute… NOW I remember you! Spider-Ham! Remember seeing a Sunflower in a flower pot?"

"Wait… Sally?"

"Sally?" Everyone became equally confused as Wonder Woman went over to the Sunflower.

"I am sorry, but do you happen to know where we can go? We were dragged here somehow and need to know where we can go."

"Oh, follow me." The Sunflower led them to a shack, which had a phone inside. She went over to the phone and dialed it.

"Hello? Crazy Dave? Can you bring Penny to Town Center? We have some… special guests. Thanks!" She hung up the phone and crossed her arms, knowing it will only take a brief second. And like that, Penny was there.

"Greetings, Major Sweetie. Do you need a ride back to Dave Manor?"

"Yes, ma'am! And I have a couple of guests with me too."

"Very well." Penny activated her RV's tractor beam, allowing her and the others (who were nervous at first) to come aboard.

* * *

During the ride…

* * *

Everyone took a look outside to note where they are. It was definitely different from Metropolis, that's for sure. They noticed a large amount of Plantlife running around, alive.

"So Plants are alive in this world?"

"Oh, we don't use that terminology because Plants have always been alive. We prefer the term, 'humanized'. But yeah, since the dawn of time, Plants and humans have been living together in prosperity and harmony… but there are Zombies."

"Oh okay, so they are a thing in this world."

"Yup! Plants like me have been defending the world from the Zombie horde, whether it be from Plants that can walk, or Plants that are potted."

"You sure do know a lot huh?"

"Of course! I'm the head general of L.E.A.F. operations here in Neighborville."

"L.E.A.F.?"

"League of Extraordinary Action Foliage."

"Ah."

"You know," said Green Lantern. "I'm an active environmentalist in my dimension so this is probably paradise for someone like me."

"That's cool." Major Sweetie was interrupted by a sound from Penny.

"Major Sweetie, we are approaching Dave Manor. Prepare for landing."

"Thank you! Well, it's time for me to introduce you to Neighborville's Plant base!"

* * *

One landing later…

* * *

Dave Manor. The Plants' side of the, well, let's call it a "hub" for the Neighborville area. It consisted of a large mansion and an open, wide yard with several other amenities. Once Penny landed, Major Sweetie led the others to a secret elevator under the base.

* * *

Insert "Girl from Pasadena" and listen for a minute or two…

* * *

Reaching the bottom, Major Sweetie revealed where they are.

"Welcome to the Neighborville branch of L.E.A.F. H.Q.!" Everyone saw a large room leading to different labeled laboratories, including "Dimensional Studies" and "Botany Labs", among others. One lab, in particular, was in the middle, labeled "Junkasaurus", and was one of the more important rooms.

"Now follow me to the "Dimensional Studies" lab please." Everyone did so and when the door was opened, many Plants were seen doing different observations, mainly some weird disruptions in the different dimensional planes. Among the Plants was one human in particular, who was on top of a large mech that resembled a Spider.

"Major Sweetie! Great to see you back!" She was happy to know that Sweetie returned, knowing it was her despite not turning, then she turned as she continued and revealed herself. "So how was Town Center? Did you find anything?"

"Well, actually…" She motioned everyone else to come in, which startled her as she gasped.

"Wait… Peter Porker?!"

"Peni Parker?!" The two dashed over to each other and hugged, causing everyone else except for Jordan A. and Rosalina to get confused.

"Wait," said Zatanna, "you know her?"

"Of course! That adventure I told you about? Well, it would take about two hours to get through the whole thing, but she's, like, a different version of me."

"You are right! So, can I assume that you are all from separate dimensions, brought here for some reason?"

"Uh, yeah… How did you know?" Right on cue, another person dashed into the lab. Well, they were more of a hybrid between Plant and human, making the bottom half and top half, respectively. They seem to have some urgent news.

"Peni! Peni! Peni! So during our observation…" They stopped when they fully took notice of the other people in the lab, including the fact that three of them looked like Jordan… and Peter Porker being there. "Wait, Porker?"

"Great to see you again, Spider-Vine!" They hugged, confusing everyone even more.

"Hi there, Batgirl. Batman's biggest fan. So quick question: What the heck is going on?!"

"Okay, okay. I'll give you the laconic recap of our tale."

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

* * *

"And that's how me, Peni, and Spider-Vine know each other."

"Oh, okay, so that's a little more clear… but we still don't know how or why we were here."

"Oh, we can explain that. So there we were, infiltrating Zomboss HQ on the other side of Giddy Park…"

* * *

A couple of moments earlier…

* * *

"_We managed to sneak into their laboratories…"_

Spider-Vine was sneaking on the ceiling, moving as discreetly as possible as to not draw attention to themselves. They saw Dr. Zomboss and another figure walking towards _their_ version of the Junkasaurus Room.

"I've gotta hand it to you. You really know about other dimensions. The only one that we've been able to access is the Gnomiverse."

"Thank you, Zomboss. Trust me, the completion of this machine is really going to shake things up a bit."

"Indeed." The woman he was talking to looked familiar to them, but they still had to sneak in just to be sure. They snuck through the doors, taking a good look at what they were doing and what they saw shocked them. The machine looked almost identical to the Super-Collider from Miles Morales' dimension, which they remembered from its downside of a multiverse meltdown. Just as they were able to sneak forward, they were caught by surprise by strange magic. Jordan and Viney were restrained, leaving them to struggle as they were brought closer to Dr. Zomboss and the woman. At that point, The Great Rottini came in, revealed as the one who cast the magic.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Spider-Vine. One of the "fabled" Plant Heroes."

"Hello, Zomboss. Rottini. ...Octavious."

"Oh hello. You must be the Spider-Person of this universe. Spider-Vine, correct?"

"Yeah. And we assume you're the one who built the Collider?"

"Indeed. We have made some impeccable progress and are currently testing. And guess what? We've been looking for a subject…" The two paled as they were suddenly lifted into the Collider's room.

"Wow! You really are psycho, aren't you?! Didn't you remember the consequences of the first time?!"

"Oh, I remember! That's why we're testing it to make sure it works! Start the testing sequence." Scientists began the sequence, which caused the lights to turn on and Spider-Vine to get worried.

"Seriously! This could be worse than before!" A little box was lowered between the two sides of the machine and… it activated, creating a beam, not unlike the first time. And like the last one, it also connected to the very dimensions from last time, but this time, Doc Ock wanted to use Jordan specifically as a test subject to find more dimensions outside of the Spider-People's.

"You see, your world is one of the few worlds that sits on the very edge of what we have dubbed… the Spider-Verse. And since you are the only being of this dimension that exhibits a relatively strange type of DNA, well, you get to be our test subjects." At that point, Spider-Vine was abruptly lowered into the beam and, much like the Peter from Miles' dimension, he got a glimpse of the aforementioned Spider-Verse… and another universe next to it that got connected. That was all he got before getting flashes of some other people that he couldn't identify before the Collider made an _explosion_, sending out a couple of beams onto different areas of Neighborville.

"Well, from the looks of it… everything seems ready to go!"

"Thank you Spider-Vine for being such a help to us! Now go back to your friends and prepare for a fight…" Rottini then launched them out of their lab and back onto Dave Manor. "The time is 6:00 sharp!"

* * *

Present time…

* * *

"And that's everything that happened. So that would mean that you guys were ripped?"

"I guess so. What do we do now?" Peni interrupted remembering something.

"Wait, Porker! I just remembered that I managed to invent a solution to the atom problem!" She pulled out a box containing numerous watches of different styles. She pulled out one in particular that looked distinctly cartoonish. "So this is called a D.I.E."

"D.I.E.?"

"Dimension Infiltration Equipment. The acronym isn't the best, but the purpose is to allow Spiders to access other parts of the Spider-Verse without worrying about their atoms glitching!"

"Cool! Thanks! And making it more cartoon-looking was a nice touch!"

"Arigatō!"

"Wait, if it took both of our DNAs… do you think…?"

"Hmm… you better take the other watches just in case. Now, I contacted the other Plant Heroes so they can be here when you guys go back up. Go on, you guys need to prepare!" Everyone was led back to the elevator, waiting to meet the Plant Heroes.

* * *

As everyone waited in the elevator, they took the time to properly introduce themselves. Their interactions were pretty straightforward… until they got to Green Lantern, at which point they paused for a couple of seconds.

"Oh hello. You already know this, but our name is Spider-Vine. I'm Jordan…"

"...and I'm Viney. Nice to meet you!" He shook her hand, which made her a little giddy since she's a Plant lover.

"OK, my name is Jess, aka Green Lantern. Okay, so it's better explained on paper, but I have this ring that can create anything so long as I have willpower. We also have other Green Lanterns with different colors and… wait, is this making sense?"

"Actually… yes, it is. There's a hero that you're gonna meet soon that may be familiar to what you're talking about."

Spider-Vine's introduction stopped just as the elevator touched the surface. Once the doors opened, everyone was greeted to the sight of eleven different Heroes standing among them.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we present to you, the Plant Heroes of L.E.A.F.!" They all bowed as Vine started to give the basics of each Hero.

Green Shadow- stealthy, gadget-smart, ultra-precise, loves working at night

Solar Flare- fiery, tomboyish, gamer, packs a punch

Wall-Knight- defender, uncrackable, courageous, comes from the Dark Ages

Chompzilla- sneaky, large, quiet, has a large appetite

Spudow- large, soft, friendly, can have an explosive head

Citron- snazzy, hunter, technical, comes from the future

Grass Knuckles- precise, hard-hitting, strong, never takes no for an answer

Nightcap- martial artist, sneaky, powerful, can summon a dragon

Rose- sorceress, sophisticated, lovable, can Goatify Zombies

Captain Combustible- shut-in, misunderstood, nice, uses fire to empower allies

Beta Carrotina- new, patroller, space traveler, comes with her own team

* * *

After the introductions, Spider-Vine told them about the situation, which prompted everyone to start chatting on how they were going to prepare.

"Hey, guys!" Jordan A. and Rosalina went up to them, remembering their last encounter.

"Jordan? Rosalina?" Rose and Wall-Knight came up to them first, surprised that they were some of the people forced into this dimension. They were followed by the rest of the Heroes as a group hug ensued.

"We haven't seen you since Thanksgiving last year!"

"Yeah, with that World of Light event!" The others were confused as to what they were talking about but said nothing.

"So how are we gonna do this?"

"Well, they said to be there at 6:00 sharp so-"

"Wait, they actually gave you a specific time to be there?"

"Yeah. Zombies aren't stupid. They're brain-loving, but not stupid."

Everyone split off into groups, preparing in their own specific ways.

* * *

One hour later…

* * *

Everyone was prepped on the different types of Zombies that they will possibly encounter in the battle, as well as the different Plant varieties that they are allowed to use. Luckily, the training session went smoothly, mainly because of them still being heroes in their own worlds. Right now, everyone, including the Plant Heroes, the Girls, the visitors, and Peni, was eating at the popular pizza joint, Chomper Pizza, giving everyone some energy before the final battle.

Spider-Vine was talking among the others when he felt his Spider-Sense giving off, alerting something at the front door. Peni and Ham felt it too, walking beside him. The three slowly made their way towards the door, prepared to fight whatever was about to attack. But to their surprise, it wasn't an enemy.

"Wow," said Jordan, shocked to see the other Spiders there in the flesh. "You guys are actually here!" He, Viney, and Peni hugged them all, drawing more confusion from almost everyone else.

"What so did _everyone_ meet each other before coming here or…"

"Oh, guys, meet the other Spiders!" As Vine and Peni remembered to give them their watches, they introduced each of them as they went down the line, telling them about Miles, Peter B., Gwen, and Noir. After being told about their watches, everyone sat down together, eating when Jordan D. gasped in shock.

"Um, guys?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when Starro and Dr. Smith attacked us?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jordan pulled out one of his serums… and only one of them.

"This is my last serum. I used all my other ones during that fight and we were ripped away unexpectedly so I can't make any more until we get back." The other girls paled when they realize this, prompting Babs to speak up.

"Well, this puts our plans in unflattering territory…"

"Indeed this does. I am sorry Jordan but we need a plan for you. Unless we can give you those powers permanently… wait…" Diana pulled Vine to the side as the others took the time to chat about who each of them is. Jordan D. was then pulled into the conversation.

"So luckily for you, Jordan and Viney actually have a solution to your dilemma."

"Well, it's still experimental but there was a meteor that crashed near Neighborville a while back. Our scientists have been trying to harness its power to inject super empowering into whoever comes in contact with it. If you'd like you can be our first test subject…"

"Wait, what about the final battle? It's almost time!"

"Don't worry. If all goes well, we can make some big dramatic scene to announce our arrival. One of the Spiders did so before, so…" Jordan D. was interested in their offer but was worried about the other Girls. He knew they can take down any adversary unless they had to do a team-up in their world, but they were in a new one. Neither he nor the Girls knew what their foes were capable of.

"Don't worry, Jordan. We will be okay." Diana put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Jordan instantly felt relieved. He decided to undergo the procedure.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Great! Attention everyone!" Jordan and Viney gathered everyone's attention to announce their plan. When they did, there were some exchanges of worriment among the Girls but they eased and agreed. At that point, everyone realized it's almost time. They all walked out and flew in their own ways to Zomboss HQ.

* * *

**AU: Important note: This will be split into two parts.**

**For those that are a little blank as to what's happening, I highly suggest reading SuperLife, which is my main story at the moment based on DC Super Hero Girls from 2019.**

**Also, can you believe it's 2020? And that it's been almost a year since the show first aired? Time flies don't it…?**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Vine carried Jordan D. as the two swung back down to the labs, greeting the scientists. Specifically, two named Sally and Peace.

"Hey, so remember that chunk of Meteor Z? Is the machine ready?"

"Indeed. We managed to complete it, but it is still experimental so there's no telling how it will affect… wait, why do we need it, exactly?" Spider-Vine told the two about the situation, prompting them to get the machine ready. "Let's get it ready! Now, Jordan… D. Please stand on that bullseye." Peace directed him towards the bullseye on the wall to which he walked to and stood in front of.

"And you say this is experimental?"

"Yes, now take out that last serum." He did so. "Now, if our science is correct, if we were to shoot the vial of serum with you behind it, the Meteor's powers will cause both the serum's contents and your DNA to fuse together. In other words, you should come out with a new cartoon!"

"Science really works like that?"

"Well, this is the author's understanding so… anyways, you ready?"

"Kinda nervous."

"Don't worry, we'll be off to save our friends in no time. Now hold still…" Using protection, they placed the chunk in the machine, powering it up. "Okay, so here we go… Meteorator Experiment Test #1…" They activated the machine, shooting the vial and Jordan, engulfing him in a bright light…

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Everyone hovered over Zomboss HQ, currently wondering how Jordan's doing.

"Do you think Jordan's okay?"

"Fear not, everyone. We know him. He has a great heroic resolve that I truly admire! Now to battle!" Jordan B. conjured a bomb and blew up the ground, allowing all of them to fly in. Hey, at least there's one other Jordan with cartoon abilities! As they landed, they heard the machine powering up.

"Initializing primary function sequence…"

"Well, that's a familiar voice…" The Spiders all remembered hearing that when they were at Fisk Tower but brushed it off as they dashed to where the machine was located.

"Secondary ignition in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" As they all made it through the labs, they got a good glimpse at the machine starts, creating a beam between the two sides.

"See, if the machine stays on, it could mean the dimensional collapse of our worlds! We have to move quickly before-"

"Before what?" Everyone stopped and turned behind them slowly, greeted to the sight of Doc Ock and Dr. Zomboss… as well as the Zombie Heroes and every combat Zombie he has available.

"'Oh no, we were caught off-guard!' Right? Isn't that what you were all thinking?"

"And before you all try anything, we got Zombies guarding every piece of this machine, so if I were you, I'd surrender now."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Solar Flare quipped as the Plant Heroes dashed towards them, only to be frozen in their tracks by Rottini.

"Do you even remember what you're dealing with?"

"Plants!"

"Oh, worried about your friends? Okay then… Rottini? Lift them." He did so, bringing them just above the beam.

"Now, if any of you try to attack, your friends go bye-bye. Forever. And if you surrender… well, we'll see." Everyone pondered over what they should do. They knew they weren't bluffing as they were caught off-guard by just how many Zombies they were facing. But they couldn't risk the possible deaths of their new friends… so what else could they do at the moment? One by one, they all raised their hands in surrender, satisfying them both as Zomboss spoke up.

"See? Not a bad thing to do huh? Luckily, we'll be happy with having you as the first ones."

"The first ones?"

"Oh, you thought there wasn't a plan beyond creating this beam? No… see I wasn't getting anywhere with taking over this subdivision… so why not other ones? Out of my jurisdiction? Thanks to Olivia here, we constructed this so we can invade other worlds and consume everyone's brains THERE instead! Each of them. One… by… one…" Everyone was horrified by what they had heard, finding this plan to be completely crazy."

"You know there's a risk of all dimensions collapsing, right?!"

"Eh, Olivia will find a way! After all, we managed to do this! So who should we transform first… how about… YOU?" He pointed towards Diana, who ended up restricted thanks to Rottini's magic.

"Hey!" She could only struggle as a special Zombie, one that was created to spread the Zombie way of unlife, came closer to her. She decided to close her eyes, bracing for impact… until she heard a "CLANK!" She opened her eyes, seeing that an anvil fell on him and crushed him. They also heard hands dusting off. One turn around and… it was the Toon, in the flesh!

"Okay, so I did kinda imagine you guys wiping the floor with them, but it looks like they were one step ahead of you huh?" Everyone stared as Rottini dropped them towards the portal. In a flash, the Toon summoned his jetpack and flew towards them, managing to catch them all thanks to a rather large glove. Angered that their plan was falling apart, Zomboss and Olivia can only one command…

"ATTACK!" That's when a brawl ensued, allowing the two to sneak to the controls.

"Scientists, let's take this battle… in-between the verses…" They pressed some buttons, starting another sequence.

"Initializing 'dimensional hub' sequence…" The beam started to draw everyone in, and I mean _everyone_, the Plant Heroes, the Super Hero Girls, the Spiders, the Zombie Heroes… okay, everyone that isn't Zomboss and Olivia, who had another trick up their sleeves…

* * *

Everyone fell on a large rock that is sitting in the middle of a large dimensional sky.

"BEHOLD! THE MULTIVERSE!" Everyone looked around to see not just a portal for the dimension they just came from, but the Girls' universe, Jordan A. and Rosalina's universe, Jordan B. and Dawn's universe, and even the Spider-Verse. All these dimensions really are connected to each other.

As everyone marveled at this, they heard a mechanical sounding meow, which made Diana worry because of her allergy. Luckily, it was metal. But unluckily, it was a large mechanical cat. One that housed Zomboss inside, with Doc Ock beside it, donning her suit.

"So you guys like our Mecha Cat?"

"Great, the Mecha Cat… haven't seen that in a while…"

"And we gave it an upgrade!" To demonstrate, Zomboss pointed its tale on a random area between the dimensions and shot it. A new portal opened, showing everyone part of its new upgrades. "You like that, don't you?! Well, guess what? You're about to see-" The Mecha Cat was knocked off balance by another large machine. It was a large green Triceratops, but no one knew who was in there… until it spoke.

"I love surprising people…" Spider-Vine was in there! Everyone cheered for them as the dino laid down, opening the cockpit. "So you like our Junkasaurus?" Green Lantern walked up to it, impressed by the design.

"Wow, this is, just, a marvel! Is this really made out of junk!"

"Yup! It's green AND heroic!" This made her more impressed.

"Well, we are happy that you made it."

"Thanks! So Zomboss. Doc Ock. You ready for the battle?" They went back into the Junkasaurus, taking a battle stance with all the other Heroes. Zomboss only chuckled.

"We've been waiting all day for this…" Zomboss made the Mecha Cat take a stance among all the Zombie Heroes and Zombies across time.

"Heroes of Infinite Worlds… ADVANCE!" At Spider-Vine's command, the Junkasaurus roared and led the charge with all the Heroes dashing towards the Zombies, who also advanced too. One clash later and…

* * *

It's a complete battlefield in-between the verses. We are treated to all the Heroes doing battle against the Zombies, who turn out to be better combatants than they thought.

Zatanna and Spider-Ham went full-on battle couple against Immorticia and The Great Rottini.

"Looks like it's a battle of the mages…"

"Well, for MOST of us…" Rottini's remark caused Spider-Ham to steam up, with Zatanna noticed.

"Oh no."

"Wait a minute…"

"You dissed his skills."

"Are you lookin' at me?"

"You're in for it now!"

"You think that because I look like a cartoon pig that I won't hurt?!"

"In a sense… yes. I mean, come on, how can a cartoon pig hurt us, anyway?" Spider-Ham only gave one request to Zatanna.

"Zatanna… send me over." She teleported him, opting to teleport him repeatedly as he hit them with increasingly ludicrous but lethal things. Flower pots, mallets, anvils, safes, and even BOMBS. The two Zombie Heroes were left disoriented and stumbling, not realizing how capable he was.

"Wow, he threw everything at us but-" Immorticia was interrupted when they were hit by a kitchen sink. "Nevermind, he had that too." They were then lifted by Zatanna's magic.

"Say it!... SAY IT!"

"Okay okay! You are a powerful fighter!"

"And don't you forget it!"

* * *

Wonder Woman, the Toon, Bumblebee, Katana, Rosalina, Jordan A., Miles, Peter B., and Spider-Woman decided to pick fights against Professor Brainstorm, The Smash, Brain Freeze, and Electric Boogaloo.

"Great, they got an electric one…"

"You okay?" The Toon briefly got some… flashbacks, but brushed it off.

"Yeah, just… you know."

"Do not worry. He will not harm you while we are here!" She demonstrated by using her bracelets to block Boogaloo's surprise electrical attacks.

"Wow, she really wants him stayin' alive." Brain Freeze decided to try and freeze the group, but Solar Flare and Captain Combustible were one step ahead, with the former fighting against the freeze and the latter using his flames to cover the others. Jordan A. also went into his Fire form thanks to his pendant.

"Now I pass my strength onto you!"

"Thank you large firey tree!" Everyone then advanced towards each other, looking for a brawl.

* * *

And as for the other Plant Heroes, Noir, Supergirl, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Dawn, and Jordan B.? Their opponents were Super Brainz, Impfinity, Neptuna, Rustbolt, Huge Giganticus, and Z-Mech. Their battle was a little more pronounced, thanks to having more of heroes vs. villains… even though there was a large number of Zombies aside from the Heroes.

* * *

All sides were battling as Spider-Vine in the Junkasaurus did battle against Doc Ock and Dr. Zomboss in the Mecha Cat.

"You might as well give up, Spider-Vine! There's no way you can win!"

"Fact: Many villains that said this exact thing end up meeting their end." The two kept battling as Doc Ock snuck behind him, hoping to restrain him. But she was trying to pick a right with such a large machine, so she couldn't even wrap herself around it. Noticing this, Spider-Vine popped out so Viney can restrain _her_. She was wrapped around the tentacles as they looked for the portal to Miles' dimension in the Spider-Verse.

"No, no, no, don't send me back! I'll be back in jail!"

"Yeah, that's kinda the point." Once they located it, he planted a Doom-Shroom.

"Tell the PDNY Spider-Man says 'Hi!'" The Doom-Shroom erupted, sending her back to Miles' dimension, right in front of the police department.

* * *

However, as the two congratulated themselves, they were caught by Rottini, again, holding them right next to Zomboss.

"I think I have had just about enough of you for one-" A booming sound was heard, causing everyone to fall off-balance. Then, everyone started to get lifted up into the air, similar to how they were sucked in before. One by one, the portals closed, leaving only Spider-Vine's, which was the one that everyone was inevitably sucked into.

* * *

Everyone landed back in Zomboss HQ's labs, confused as to what the heck happened.

"She did it!"

"'She did it'?" Spider-Vine directed everyone to Peni and SP/dr, sitting at the controls with the goober.

"What, you guys honestly didn't forget about me, did you?"

"But… what? How?"

"See, right as we were being sucked in, SP/dr stayed in. And while the rest of us were fighting in-between the verses, Peni was back here, finding out where the goober goes to take control of the portal."

"And we did! We reversed the polarity to bring you guys back… and them too." She pointed towards the Zombies, restrained by the Plant Heroes. Everyone else was impressed.

"Wow, not bad, Peni."

"Thanks!" She and SP/dr blushed among the compliments they received as the Zombies were left restrained. She then pushed the green button, putting the machine through the same self-destruct sequence as the first one. "Also, we should really get out of here." Everyone took their leave as the machine began self-destructing.

* * *

One explosion later…

* * *

All of our heroes were at the portal at Dave Manor, currently tweaking it to send everyone home as they glanced as he large hole at Zomboss HQ.

"We all wanted to give a great big 'Thank you' for helping us stop Zomboss and Doc Ock." Green Shadow gave a personal compliment from everyone on the Plant team to the others.

"You are all welcome. It was really nice to meet you all and see this world!" Everyone agreed as the settings were tuned, with the first portal being available.

"Alright, the portal's open! Jordan A. Rosalina. You two are first." The screen on the top said "Mario", showing that this was indeed the portal to their universe. The two held hands as they walked up to the portal and prepared to jump in.

"So long everyone. We hope that we can be reunited soon."

"And may the stars shine down on you…" Jordan A. took on his Racoon form and Rosalina hovered as the two jumped in, heading back to their world. But not before Peni tossed a box behind them secretly. She then opened the next world, which was Jordan B. and Dawn's, since the screen said "Total Drama". Jordan B. tipped his hat off to them as Dawn curtsied.

"Great to meet you all! Maybe the author will do more crossovers in the future, so this isn't goodbye!" Dawn giggled as the two prepared to jump in.

"See you in some other story!" The two jumped in and another box was tossed in behind them. The next portal, as well as the last one before the Spiders, was the DC Super Hero Girls world, which all from that respective world, including Spider-Ham, noticed. They all took a stand and prepared to walk over.

"Wait, Green Lantern!" She stopped when she heard Spider-Vine's voice.

"Yes?"

"So I saw you battling in that realm. You seem to have pacifistic methods of battling right? You were cool!"

"Oh, well, thanks! You weren't so bad yourself!"

"So, just out of curiosity, is there a way that we can keep… you know… contact?" She pondered before writing something on a piece of paper she conjured.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure if my reception goes to another dimension but… give me a call sometime." They were shocked at this as she winked and walked away. Everyone held hands and jumped in together, not knowing of the box that was thrown in with them. They all flew threw the portal and prepared to make a landing.

* * *

_**DC Super Hero Girls**_** Dimension**

They all landed back in their lair, currently completely tired out from the two consecutive battles.

"First Starro and then dimensional collapse…" Everyone shared Karen's tiredness and wanted to go to bed. And they all did, bidding each other goodnight and heading back home.

"Oh and guys… I have an announcement. I finished rebuilding the car. I am going to head back to my world tonight." Everyone, in the midst of what happened, forgot about the car and quickly rushed over to hug him. All together. "Wow, we got a lot of huggers here." Zee held on the most.

"You are going to come back, right?"

"Of course! You're my girlfriend and you are all some of the best human friends a cartoon pig can ask for. And besides, I can still travel back here anytime." All of the Girls calmed down and bid him a farewell, until the next time they meet. But not before Jordan noticed a mysterious box on the ground of their lair...

* * *

It was only around 7:00 P.M. so they couldn't fly out in public. They were forced to travel on the ground, which is what Diana and Jordan opted to do, calling a last-minute taxi. Once they got back home, they rang on the doorbell, and out came Wanah.

"Jordan! Diana!" She quickly hugged them, clearly worried due to what happened.

"Hi, mom! Don't worry, we're okay."

"So you're first days of summer have been pretty eventful, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait, what's that box you're holding?"

"Oh, we are actually not sure. Jordan picked it up in the lair just in case."

"Should we open it tonight?"

Jordan decided to open it in the basement where he kept his machine.

"You know, now that your powers are a part of you, I am not sure if you need the machine anymore."

"Oh, I'm keeping it. Just in case my powers get… you know… hampered." Jordan opened the box and he saw a note. It was from Peni!

"To traveler…

Thanks for helping us save the multiverse. We figured that you might want to keep in contact with your new friends, so we think it may be best if you take a look at what's in the box. You'd be surprised!

Peni."

He took out the note to find… watches. Ones that looked similar to the ones that the Spiders were given. He took note of this and tried something. He put on the one that looked the most like his and up came a display, showing a hud that impressed him, Diana, AND Wanah.

"Looks like you got yourself a little gift…"

* * *

**AU: I won't lie, as I was finishing this up, I was getting worried that I may have rushed things in the end so sorry if this seemed underwhelming. But here it is. The final part of my special.**

**Now that this is settled, I am most certainly going to go back to doing SuperLife and, for sure, sticking with that universe. Though thanks to Peni, I think we may have more to look forward to… anyways, check out SuperLife and stay tuned for more!  
Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
